Professionalism
by LittleBooLost
Summary: At a conference representing Holby ED, Dixie discovers she has a thing or two to teach Rita about professionalism. Dixie/Rita. Short fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a short fluffy oneshot. Hope you enjoy, please review!xx**

'Okay.' Rita stared at herself in the mirror, straightening her blazer. 'How do I look?' She twisted to face Dixie, who was snuggled up in her pyjamas under the duvet, her nose buried in a book.

'Hmm?' Dixie looked up, and then grinned. 'You look amazing.' She climbed off the bed and came to stand behind Rita, turning her back towards the mirror.

'Are you sure?' Rita gnawed on her bottom lip. 'Is the necklace too much? Yes, it is. It looks stupid, doesn't it?' She undid the clasp and clutched the necklace in her fist, only for Dixie to take it.

'Rita, stop it. You don't need to be stressing.' Dixie allowed the delicate chain of the necklace to slide through her fingers, before bringing it back up to Rita's throat. 'There.' She smiled, doing up the clasp. 'Its beautiful, just like you.'

'Mmm...' Rita hummed, still unsure. She relaxed as Dixie slid her arms around her waist, leaning back against her. 'How long have we got?' Pushing the sleeve of her blazer back, her eyes widened when she saw the time displayed on her watch. 'The conference starts in half an hour and you're not even dressed yet! Go! Get ready! I'll meet you downstairs!' She shoved Dixie into the en suite, muttering furiously under her breath.

'Alright! Alright, I'm going!' Dixie yelped as the door slammed behind her. 'Sheesh.'

/

'Its alright, I'm here.' The paramedic whispered, sidling up beside Rita and causing her to jump slightly.

'Don't do that! You scared me.' She hissed, grabbing Dixie's hand and squeezing it.

'I didn't mean to- ow! Be careful!' Dixie winced, glaring at the nurse. 'That hurt!'

'I'm sorry.' Rita murmured, dropping Dixie's hand and staring dolefully at the ground. 'I'm just really nervous about this speech, it's in front of loads of people and-'

'-and you're going to do brilliantly, so stop apologising, okay?'

Rita didn't reply. She just pursed her lips and shrugged, making reluctant eye contact for a split second before staring back down at her feet.

'Okay?' Dixie repeated again, nudging Rita slightly. This time there was no acknowledgement and Dixie huffed. 'You're really asking for it, you know.'

Rita whipped her head up, frowning curiously. 'Asking for what?'

Dixie smirked at her. _Result_. 'You're just begging me to make you smile, aren't you?'

Rita's frown became a scowl and she shook her head petulantly. 'No.'

'Yes, you are. Now come here.' Dixie held her arms out to the nurse, and with a mellow sigh, Rita obediently cuddled up to her girlfriend. They stood like that for about twenty seconds, each timing their breaths so that they coincided with each other's, before Dixie lowered her mouth to Rita's ear. 'Smiling yet?' She breathed.

As she'd expected, Rita shook her head again. _Liar_, Dixie thought. She could feel Rita's lips twitching against her collarbone. All the same, she pretended not to notice, and continued to whisper to the nurse. 'Are you sure?' She felt the smile against her shoulder grow slightly, but the little blonde head shook itself again. 'Okay. Guess I'll just have to keep trying. Say...have you tried thinking about...pants?!'

Rita made an odd little noise which was a mix between a snort and a giggle, and she immediately pulled away from Dixie. 'Seriously? Grow up!'

'Grow up? But it's not me giggling like a little kid at the word pants!' Dixie replied smoothly.

Rita pouted. 'I can't help that it makes me laugh!'

'I know. I'm sorry.' Dixie laughed, grabbing Rita's arm and pulling her back into another hug. 'It is adorable, though.' She kissed the nurse's cheek, and then sighed when she tried to squirm away. 'What's wrong now?'

'Nothing...I just...we need to be professional. I think people are watching us.' Rita whispered, her cheeks flushing a rosy shade of pink.

Dixie cast a quick look around the room. 'No one's watching us, sweetheart. They're all doing their own thing. We're not that interesting, you know.'

'We still need to be professional though.' Rita maintained, beginning to play with her blazer again. 'I mean, we are representing Holby after all...imagine what Connie would say if she could see us!'

Dixie rolled her eyes. 'You know what? Stuff Connie! Stuff professionalism! We can bloody well do as we like!' And with that, she snatched Rita up, holding her still as she pressed her lips to neck and blew a long series of raspberries.

Rita doubled up immediately, all thoughts of Connie and indeed professionalism gone from her mind as she thrashed about and squealed with laughter.


End file.
